


Take it Slow

by esther87



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esther87/pseuds/esther87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Oak room. Therese does not want to give in to Carol that easily. Carol has to win her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not that easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing a fic, so bear with me...

After what seemed like minutes, Therese's feet finally started to move in the direction of Carol and her company. Carol was already signaling for one waiters to bring out an extra chair for Therese. She moved her chair to make room for the extra one. But made sure that the chair was in close proximity to hers.  
Therese sat down and Carol introduced her to her collegues. 

Therese was sure they were delightfull company, but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. She was sat so close to Carol. She could feel every slight movement.  
Carol kept up the conversation, but Therese could tell she was nervous.

After about an hour the company left, and Therese was left alone with Carol. Carol was still nervous and seemed to be at a loss for words. She had already put everything she had on the table at the Ritz. The ball was on Therese's side of the net now.

Therese watched Carol, she felt like she was on fire. Hearing Carol say 'I love you' re-awakened something in Therese that she thought she had long lost.  
But Therese wasn't going to give in to Carol that easily this time around. Carol was going to have to win her back.  
Therese wanted to talk to Carol, but she wanted to do so in a place she felt save. So she decided to ask Carol if they could go to her own apartment instead of the one on Maddison Avenue.  
Carol felt a tinge of dissapointment. But at least Therese was inviting her to her apartment so they could talk.

Once outside Carol hailed a cab. Therese told the cab driver the adres.  
The ride in the cab was kind of awkward. Being sat so close to eachother, Carol wanted nothing more but to put her hand on top of Therese's hand. But she was afraid of the reaction she would get.  
Stepping out of the cab in to the crisp cool air Carol followed Therese in to the building and up to the apartment.

Therese asked Carol if she wanted something to drink. But Carol didn't want anything. Therese told her to take a seat. Therese grabbel herself some water and sat down next to Carol. She grabbed a hold of Carol's hands and started talking.  
'The reason I want to talk to you is because I feel like I need to explain myself to you. Your confession at the Ritz was something that I wasn't even hoping for anymore. When you left me at that hotel that night and I woke up with Abby looking at me, I was sure I would never see you again. You broke my heart in a million pieces. It took me a long time to get myself back together. I worked very hard the last couple of months to create a life for myself. I've come out of it stronger en more mature. I know now how to say no to things. Me saying no to you earlier wasn't me rejecting you, it was me rejecting the idea that we are going to fall back into things this easily. If you want us to be together, and stay together you're going to have to work for it. I want to start anew. I want you to take me out. Proof to me how much you want me in your life, and that you're not going to leave on the sidewalk once again.'

Carol took a moment to let Therese's words sink in. It would be difficult to take her out on a date without raising suspicion from onlookers. But she would try her best.  
'Therese I know I've hurt you. And have broken your trust. But if you want to take things slow we will. Let me take you out next friday. I will prove to you how much you mean to me, and how serious I am about this'.

'Surprise me' is all Therese says. Carol gets up, she wants to go home because this evenings events have really tired her. 'I should leave. I'll come pick you up next friday at 7p.m.'  
'Let me walk you to the door' says Therese. When they get to the door Therese allows herself to hug Carol. The warmth and smell from Carol brings back so many memories, and she tries to push back the tears.  
They say their goodbyes and Therese goes back inside. She's exhausted from tonights events. As she lies down on her bed she falls asleep with a small smile on her face. She can't wait to see what Carol will do.  
At that same moment a small smile appears on Carol's face. She can't wait to win back Therese.


	2. A Nice Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese preparing for their 'first' date. And part of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to writing a fic. It's more difficult than I thought...

Therese was busy at work the whole week. Her job at the Times was going strong. She liked her job, eventhough it's not what she wants to be doing on the long term.  
She dreams of displaying her pictures in galleries in the future. But at the moment she's doing so well, she might get a promotion in the near future.  
On friday her collegues ask her to come and have a drink with them after work. But Therese declines claiming she's tired and wants to go home.  
She's been so busy at work she hasn't had time to think about her date with Carol much. Which might have been a good thing. She did find time to pick out a few outfits, but still hasn't decided what to wear.  
When she gets home she only has about an hour left to get ready. She starts by taking a shower, before opting for a navy knee length skirt and a beige blouse. Now all she has to do is wait for Carol, who she knows is always late.

Carol on the other hand has spend all week at her job thinking about the date. She changed her plans almost a dozen times. In the end she decided to take friday off of work.  
She decides to call Abby, she'll know what to do.

'Carol, what's wrong? You need me to help you sell some antiques?'

'No, you nitwit! I'm not calling you from work, I need your help! I know I told you earlier that I didn't need your help. But I really don't know what to do about this date. I want it to be perfect but I don't want to over do it!'

'What?! You mean the Great Carol needs my help!'

'Please Abby don't make this hard on me!'

'Carol all I can say is you know her best. You'll know what to do.'

'Well thanks for the help Abby!'

'Good luck Carol! Go get your girl! Maybe we can go on a double date at the steak house some time soon.  
Call me tomorrow, I want to hear all about your date!'

'Bye, Abby'

Well that was absolutely no help to Carol but it'll have to do. She thinks it's best to take Therese a nice restaurant and if that went well she would take her somewhere else to continue the date. Barbetta's is a nice Italian restaurant in the theaterdistrict. She must remind Therese to bring her camera for the second part of their date. They could go for a walk around Central Park or go up the Empire State Building.

At 5 o'clock she takes a shower and gets ready. She decides to wear a light grey dress with her red coat. And takes her car to drive to Therese's apartment. She arrives 10 minutes early. Some other residents arrive and Carol uses the opportunity to get in to the building. She knocks on the door.

Therese is suprised when she hears some knocking. Who's that at the door, surely it can't be Carol yet?  
When she opens the door she can hardly believe her eyes. Not only is Carol early, she also looks like a complete goddess. She stands there staring at Carol, until Carol clears her throat and Therese is reminded to start moving again. She lets Carol in to her apartment.  
When the door closes Carol moves in to kiss Therese on the cheek. But Therese moves her head the wrong way and they end up connecting lips.   
Therese moves away quickly, that was completely awkward. But also slighlty exhilarating.

'You look beautiful Therese.'

'You look gorgeous as always too.'

'Are you ready to go? I drove my car here but I'd rather take a cab if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind. Where are we going?'

'I thought we could have a nice dinner somewhere so we can talk.'

'Alright, let's go!'

Once outside Carol hails a cab. This is all to familiar. Hopefully the cab ride will be slightly less awkward. The ride is spend in comfertable silence.  
It doesn't take long to get to Barbetta's. Therese is not suprised Carol decided to take her to such a fancy place. 

The waiter brings them to their table, it's located in on of the corners of the restaurant which makes it a little more private.  
While they're having dinner Carol talks to Therese about everything that happend with the courtcase and Rindy. And she also wants to know all about what Therese has done in the past months and how she's doing at her job.   
Therese is enjoying the date so far and wants to let Carol know. So she presses her foot on Carol's for reassurance. Carol in turn almost chokes on the bite of food she's just taken. She's suprised by Therese's movement but also quite proud because this means the date is going well.

'Om my god, are you alright? Let me get you some water.'

'It's fine, I'll survive. Didn't mean to cause such a scene!  
But then again you have always kind of have that effect on me.'

'I didn't mean to spook you Carol.'

'It's alright, darling.'

Carol and Therese both blush after Carol's term of endearment. Maybe that was a bit to forward, but judging by the blush on Therese's face she didn't mind it.

'Maybe it's time to get the check and get out of here.'

'You have more planned for this evening?'

'Ofcourse! You can't possibly think that taking you out to dinner would be a good enough date?!'

Therese thought for a second. She wouldn't care where Carol would take her. Just being around Carol would be a good enough date for her. Before saying 'Let's get out of here.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In tried to find a place that actually existed in de 1950's.   
> Next chapter the date will continue...


	3. On Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the date!

Well the first part of the date went really well. Carol was considering this a small victory. But she still had a couple of things planned.  
The next suprise Carol had planned for Therese was to take her to Cort Theatre. She had bought tickets to watch a play called 'In Any Language'. With the actress Uta Hagen playing the lead.  
She hoped Therese would like the theatre. 

'Where are you taking me?'

'We are going to watch a play at the Cort Theatre.'

'But I'm underdressed for the theatre!'

'Ofcourse not, you look beautiful. And when the play starts and the lights go out, nobody will pay attention to that anyway. So who cares?!'

When they arrived at the theatre the both used the ladiesroom to touch up for the play.

Carol had bought 10th row seats so they were seated not too far from the stage.  
They took their seats and Carol glanced over at Therese.  
Therese seemed to be in complete aw of the theatre.

'Have you ever been to the theatre before?'

'No I haven't. But I really like going to the movies, so I'm really excited about this!'

The lights went down and the room went completely quiet. Therese thought she could hear a pin drop. She was amazed at the effect the theatre had on her.   
During the play Carol kept glancing at Therese. But Therese seemed to be in some sort of trance. Only focused on the play. Carol felt a bit jealous, because Therese was only looking at Uta Hagen. Who, Carol must admit, was doing a really good job.  
After awhile Carol decided to take a chance, and she entertwined her fingers with Therese's.   
Therese was knocked out of her trance and looked down at their hands. She felt butterflies in her belly and squeezed Carol's hand. Much to Carol's suprise.

Carol had tried really hard all week to not get her hopes up to high. But now her hope of a good end to this date was growing and growing.

The play finished and they both got up for a standing ovation.   
They walked out of the theatre. 

'Shall we go for a walk? I know a nice place we can go to. And you'll finally get to make use of your camera.'

'Lead the way.'

Carol was taking Therese to the Empire State Building. She thought it would be the perfect place to end the date.   
The walk would be about a mile. But considering they had sat almost all evening, she could do with a little moving.  
And it would give them plenty of time to talk.

'Did you enjoy the play?'

'Absolutely! I loved it. But it makes me think.'

'What does it make you think about?'

'I would like to do something with theatre. I would love to get involved in it. Not as an actress! But maybe as a writer or designer.'

'Well your photography shows you do have a great eye. So maybe set design would be something to pursue.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Aren't you happy with your job at the Times?'

'I am, I told you earlier. But I know it's not what I want to keep doing.'

'As long as you choose what makes you happy.'

The walk was nice. The weather was good. And luckily the skies are clear.

'We've been walking for 15 minutes. Do you have any idea where I'm taking you?'

'You're taking me somewhere where I can take nice pictures?'

'Yes, you'll have a great view of the city.'

Therese looked aroud once more, and her eyes fell on a pretty tall building.

'Are we going to the Empire State Building?'

'Yes'

'Is it even open this late in the evening?'

'It's open until 2 a.m.'

'I've never been up there.'

'Well there's a first time for everything.'

They got to the building and took the elevator up to the viewing area.  
The sight was stunning. Because of the clear skies you could see as far as the eyes could see.  
There were lights everywhere.

'Thank you for taking me here. Thank you for this entire evening it has been wonderful. You have been wonderful.'

Therese went to hug Carol. And Carol gladly obliged.

'You're welcome. I have enjoyed it very much. I kind of like taking you out.'

'Well maybe I'll let you more often.'

Therese took her camera and started to take some pictures.  
Carol took some time watching Therese and how effortlessly she went about taking pictures. It was almost like looking at art.   
After a little while she started looking out over the city.  
Therese was happily snapping away. She had luckily taken some extra rolls of film with her.  
She turned to look at Carol, what she saw she considered one of the most amazing sights on the planet.  
Carol was staring out in front of her. Head resting on one of her hands. She seemed to be in deep thought.   
Therese took a couple of pictures. Carol suddenly heard the click of the shutter. She turned her head towards the sound. Therese took one final picture of Carol looking straight at the camera and the blurry lights of New York in the background.

She put her camera down, but they didn't look away from eachother. The stood like that for what seemed like hours.

Finally Carol spoke up.

'Do you want to go home?'

'I don't want this evening to end. But I think it's time to go. Can we go back to my apartment?'

'Ofcourse.'

The took a cab to Therese's apartment and all the way the made sure their hands were touching eachother.

Therese wasn't ready yet to give herself to Carol completely. But she wanted Carol to know she was heading in the right direction.

When they got to Therese's apartment she walked up to the front door. Carol following slightly behind.

'I should probably get my car.'

'No, please stay. I want you to stay, plus you've had a few drinks I don't want you to drive.'

Although she didn't want to give herself to Carol completely, she did want to sleep in the same bed as Carol. She needed to know that if she woke up Carol would still be there.

'Do you mind sleeping together in my small bed?'

'I would never mind. I'd sleep anywhere if it means you're next to me.'

'I'll get you something to wear.'

They both got ready for bed. It was suprisingly simple to fall in to bed together. Carol was lying on her back and Therese practically wrapped herself around Carol. Trying to get as close to her as possible.  
She had missed this so much. The warmth of Carol next to her. The calm breathing and the rise and fall of her chest.  
She was almost asleep when she heard Carol say 'Goodnight, my darling'.


	4. What do you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first date

Therese woke up early. Sunlight was creeping in through the curtains. She was lying on her side. There was a light weight pressing on her hip. It took her a little moment to figure out it was Carol's arm that caused the light pressure. She smiled to herself, it had been a long time since she woke up feeling this content.

She turned around trying not to rouse Carol. When she was lying face to face with Carol and she was absolutely mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. Carol's hair messily draped over the pillow. She didn't remember the little wrinkles around Carol's eyes, must be the effect of the recent stressfull months. But she thought they were perfect nonetheless.  
She decided to just keep staring for a few minutes longer.  
Carol's expression changed and Therese noticed a frown forming on her face. Carol seemed to be having a bad dream.  
So Therese decided it was time to wake her up. She started pressing light kisses all over Carol's face. Starting at her cheek, her eyes, her nose and finally her lips. She felt a smile starting to form on Carol's mouth. 

Carol slowly opened her eyes. She looked a bit confused at first, trying to figure out where she was. But the emerald eyes staring back at her made it easy to remember. She quicky stole another kiss from Therese. 

'Goodmorning, beautiful!'

'Goodmorning to you too, darling!'

'You seemed to be having a bad dream, so I thought it was best to wake you up.'

Carol squeezed Therese's hip, turned to lie on her back and pulled Therese closer.  
Therese couldn't resist to kiss Carol's cheek in the process. They stayed like that untill there was a grumbly noise coming from what seemed to be Carol's stomach. Therese started giggling. And Carol couldn't help but join her with a hearty laugh.

'Do you want some coffee and something to eat?'

'Yes, please'

'I'll get started, you can use the bathroom if you want. I will shower later.'

Therese got up to start preparing breakfast. While Carol went to take a shower.

Breakfast was served and they chatted about any and everything. 

'When will you get to see Rindy again?'

'In two weeks time. I want to take her to the Zoo she would love that. Maybe you can come along too?'

'Maybe, what if Rindy doesn't want me to join you?'

'Darling, I'm sure Rindy will love you as much as I do.'

Harge had agreed to give Carol one weekend a month with Rindy. The first time Rindy came over to the new apartment Carol had let Rindy choose which colors she wanted for her bedroom. And they went to shop for some furniture. Rindy had been over the moon that she got to spend time with her mother. She loved the new apartment and was glad she didn't have to see her parents fighting anymore. Harge had been quit civil with Carol. Carol's thoughts stared to wander off.

After they were done with breakfast Therese went to get ready in the bathroom and left Carol with her own thoughts.  
After she emerged from the shower she joined Carol, who had moved to the couch and was listening to some music.

'So it's saturday today, do you have anything planned?'

'No, I don't.'

'Is there something you would like to do? I haven't got anything planned today either.'

Therese thought for a few moments before making a decision.

'You know, I would really love to see your apartment.'

'Well, that's that.'

Carol gathered her belongings and Therese grabbed her purse. They took Carol's car and drove to Madison Avenue.  
Therese was a bit overwhelmed by the grandeur of the building. Compare her own apartment to this and you would think she was living in a dumpster.  
The doorman let them in to the building and they took the elevator up to the 7th floor.  
Carol seemed nervous as she fumbled with the keys. Which made Therese smile, she's not uses to seeing a confident woman like Carol be such a nervous mess. When Carol finally managed to open the door, she let Therese in first. 

'Let me put away your coat. And then I'll give you a tour of the apartment.'

The apartment was nice, light and spacious. Carol put away their coats in the hallway closet.  
She took Therese for a tour. Walking down the hallway there was a door on the right. This was a small room with no windows. Carol thought it would be great use as a darkroom for Therese so she could develop her photographs.  
The first two doors on the left were the masterbedroom and Rindy's room. The masterbedroom was wonderfully decorated. It was exactly like Therese imagined Carol to decorate it. It felt warm and cozy, but it also had a lot of light coming in. And was surprisingly spacious. The apartment was on the corner of the building so both the bedrooms and the livingroom/kitchen had a lot of windows.  
The next room on the right was the bathroom. Further down the hallway the apartment opened up to the livingroom and halfopen kitchen. The kitchen was on the rightside of the room, with a breakfastbar seperating the kitchen from the livingroom.  
The livingroom didn't seem to be fully furnished, but the furniture that was there was exquisite.

'It's lovely! I can see why you chose this one.'

'I'm glad you like it. Do you want something to drink?'

'What time is it?'

'4.30 p.m.'

'Why don't we go to the grocerystore and get something ingredients so we can cook ourselfs a lovely dinner. I would like to try out your kitchen, if you don't mind?'

'I think that's a lovely idea. A nice night in seems like the right thing.'

They went to get something to eat. When they got back they started cooking together, accompanied by a glass of wine ofcourse.  
They danced around eachother in the kitchen and effortlessly put together a nice little dinner.  
They ate their dinner and afterwards moved to the couch. Both with a glass of wine in hand and some music playing in the background.  
Therese put her legs across Carol's legs. Carol started massaging Therese's calfs. Time seemed to be flying and by now it was 10 p.m. already.

'You should stay the night here.'

'I would love to.'

'Can I kiss you?'

'Yes'

Carol moved closer to Therese. The moment their lips touched sparks went flying. The kiss soon turned heated. Therese ended up on top of Carol. Both carressing every possible part of the body they could get their hands on. Therese couldn't believe she managed to stay away from Carol that long. Carol was in 7th heaven.

'Let's move this to the bedroom.'

Therese sat up to give Carol some space to move. Carol got up, grabbed Therese's hand and practically dragged her to the bedroom. Once inside they took some time taking off eachothers clothes. With every items dropped to the floor the desire got bigger and bigger.  
Both finally naked they stood taking in the sights of eachother.  
Carol was suddenly overcome with emotions, a single tear running down her cheek.  
Therese stepped closer to Carol and wiped away the tear. She wanted Carol to know how much she loves her.

'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Let me make love to you.'

Carol slowly nodded, she couldn't believe this was finally happening. Therese put her hand against Carol chest and softly pushed her on to the bed. She crawled on top of Carol and gave her a searing kiss. She lightly bit Carol's bottom lip, then swept her tongue over the sore spot.  
The kiss left them both even more breathless. Therese was going to cherish every inch of Carol's body, and she was going to take her time doing so.  
She started by kissing Carol's face and neck. Moved down lower and nibbed at Carol's collarbone.  
She gave both breasts an equal amount of attention. She softly bit her nipples and carressed them until the wear hard peaks.  
Her hands were now stroking down Carol's sides and stomach. Her lips followed the same path. She moved lower and lower. But skipped the part where Carol needed her most. She kisses her way down Carol's thighs all the way to her feet.  
Carol in the mean time was moaning and starting to writhe more and more. Her hands grasping everything she could get her hands on. Which was mostly the sheets because Therese's head was out of reach.

'Therese I need you.'

Therese kissed her way back up Carol's body all the way to her lips. 

'Where do you need me?'

Carol took Therese's hand and guided it down her body inbetween her legs. When Therese's fingers went past the soft blonde curls between her folds she was shocked to find how wet Carol was. They both moaned at the contact.  
Therese could see the desperation in Carol's hooded eyes, who was now slowly moving against Therese's hand trying to find some friction.  
Therese gave her one last kiss on the lips and started making her way down. She gave a kiss on the soft blonde curls and Carol grabbed a fistfull of Therese's hair.  
I cry came out of Carol's mouth as Therese's mouth connected with Carol's sensitive bud.  
She licked her up and down, but focused on Carol's clit. She slowly entered Carol with one finger at first. Causing another cry to come from Carol. Therese kept moving her finger in and out. After a couple of pumps she added a second finger. She felt that Carol was really close. Her breaths were becoming shorter and the moaning was getting louder.  
While her mouth kept working on Carol's clit she tried to push her fingers as deep as possible and curling them.  
It didn't take long for Carol to orgasm. Therese slowed her movements but kept going until Carol had completely rode out her orgasm.  
She felt Carol tug her hair. She kissed her way up to Carol's face and finally kissed Carol on the lips.

Carol sighed into the kiss. With a big smile on her face. At that moment Therese truly looked like an angel in her eyes.

'That was amazing, you make me feel things I didn't think were possible.'

'I love you'

'I love you too, darling'

'Now let me show you how much.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first try at writing smut, so don't kill me...


	5. Sweet nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol spend saturdaynight and sunday together. And ofcourse Abby wants to know all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only uploading once a week. But I'm very busy at work.

Carol flipped them over so she was on top of Therese. She started peppering kisses all over Therese's face for a few minutes.  
After having devoted enough time to Therese's face she started placing kisses all over Therese's chest. Therese was moaning at the contact and dug her nails into Carol's shoulders and back. She doesn't care if she leaves marks and neither does Carol.  
One of Carol's hands was pinching a nipple and her mouth was taking care of the other nipple.  
Next stop was her lower abdomen lavishing her with kisses ending at her mount. She placed a kiss and then graced her teeth over Therese's thigh.  
She saw how wet Therese was, and she could smell that sweet smell. It was distinctly Therese and felt like coming home.  
She couldn't wait any longer and put her mouth over Therese's sensitive bud. Liking her folds and rubbing her bud with her thumb.

'I want you inside'

Carol looked up and made her way back to Therese's face. She kissed her hard, whilst pushing two fingers deep into Therese.   
Therese moaned into Carol's mouth.  
Pumping her fingers in and out, while her thumb was rubbing Therese's bud, she could feel how close she was. She used her hips to fuck Therese harder.

'Come for me, darling'

'Will you look at me while you come?'

Therese opened her eyes and Carol thought she saw heaven in her eyes. Therese was very close now. A couple more pushes and Therese started to scream and shake violently. Carol slowed her movement while Therese came down from her high.  
She layed down next to Therese.

Therese turned and drew her leg over Carol's hip and placed her hand on Carol's heart.

'You're amazing, I love you'

'I love you too, darling'

They fell asleep shortly after. 

The next morning Carol woke up first and quietly got out of bed. She made a lavish breakfast with fresh fruits, croissants and orange juice.  
She went back into the bedroom and watch Therese sleep, she looked so peacefull Carol almost didn't want to wake her.

She set the breakfasttray down on the bedsidetable. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Therese and kissed her on the forehead.

'Wake up, sleepyhead!'

Therese turned her face into her pillow and murmered  
'Can't I sleep a little longer?'

'Now that would be a waste of my hard work in the kitchen.'

'You didn't have to make me breakfast in bed'

'I know I don't have to, but I wanted to.'

The sat up in bed resting against the headboard and ate their breakfast. Occasionaly feeding eachother some fruit.

'I wish every day could be like this'

Therese felt the same but she wasn't ready to move in with Carol just yet. But she did like waking up like this.

'How about I keep my apartment but spend the weekends at yours?'

Carol felt a pang of sadness, but she wouldn't mind at least spending two days a week with Therese.

'I would love that, darling'

The finished their breakfast and took a shower together. They didn't make love in the shower but to great care in washing eachother. Which was very sensual.

They were lounging on the couch when the phone rang. Carol got up to answer.

'Carol'

'Hey Carol it's Abby'

'Hi Abby'

'How about you join me for lunch, you have to tell me everything about your date with Therese!'

'How about we have dinner tonight, I have company.'

'Wait, what?! Is Therese there with you?!'

'Yes'

'Okay, I'll settle for dinner then'

'See you tonight Abby'

Carol and Therese spend the rest of the day lazing about.

Carol drove Therese home. When they pulled up to Therese's building Carol scanned the area. When she saw no one watching she gave Therese a quick kiss on the lips.   
'Will I see you again next weekend?'

'Yes you will!'

'Call me every evening?'

'Promise'

'Bye, darling. I love you!'

'I love you too!'

Carol took off and went to have dinner with Abby. Who ofcourse wanted to hear everything about Carol's weekend. But Carol didn't tell her all the details.  
'Does this mean you gals are back together?'

'It seems like it. Therese is still a bit hessitant though, but I can't blame her. I left her once before. I just hope soon she'll realize I'm not going anywhere.'

'Just give her some time.'

They had a few drinks after dinner. But Carol didn't want to make it to late, she has to work tomorrow and she wants to call Therese before she goes to bed.

The rest of the week both Carol and Therese went back to work. Therese's collegues did notice a change in her. Therese's seemed to be a lot more upbeat. And the same could be said for Carol.  
They kept their promise and called eachother every evening. They talked about their days and whispered sweet nothings to eachother.   
They decide to end the workweek and start the weekend with a dinner on friday.


	6. How romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol meet again

It was friday and Therese finished work and went over to Carol's apartment. She had loved hearing Carol's voice over the phone but she had to be honest with her self. Eventhough she had wanted to take it slow, she couldn't wait to see Carol again.

She decided to turn the tables, and take Carol out on a date. She wanted to thank Carol for coming back to her. Carol had given up so much so she could be with Therese.

On her way to Madison Avenue she picked up a bouquet of roses. She wrote a little thank you note and put it in the bouquet.  
Carol let her in, took the flowers and put them in a vase. She read the card and tears formed in her eyes. She went over to Therese and kissed her tenderly. She told her to make herself at home. She was still busy getting ready. Carol was excited she had no idea where Therese was taking her.

Therese took her back to the Ritz for dinner. Carol was suprised this is where they were going but she liked the sentiment. The ordered dinner and started chatting.

'How was your week, darling?'

'It was fine, work was a little hectic. But I managed to find some time to go to an arts and crafts store. Our dat e to the theatre really made me think about my future career. I'm going to try and build some miniature sets.'

'That's amazing, I'm sure you'll make something great.'

'How was your week?'

'Busy as always. Sold plenty of furniture. And went to buy some more for the store. I actually found a nice vanity that I might trade for te one at home.'

'I should come look at the store sometime.'

'You're always welcome to.'

'I really missed you. I didn't think I would but I did. I couldn't wait to see you again.'

'I missed you too, darling. But you know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder.'

'Aren't you funny!'

They talked some more over dinner. But Therese told Carol to hurry a bit because they were going to catch a movie next.  
Therese took Carol to see 'Call Me Madame'. It was a pretty funny movie and they laughed together a lot. Therese had gotten seats at the back of the room so they could easily hold hands without anyone noticing. Halfway through the movie Therese decided to rest her head on Carol's shoulder. And so they comfortably watched the movie. 

They left the cinema and on the way home to Madison Avenue Therese decided it would be fun to ride around Central Park in a horse-drawn carriage.  
Carol thought it was the most romantic way to end this date. They were given a blankett which they gladly took. Therese put her hand under the blankett and caressed Carol's thigh. Carol tried her best to keep her composure. 

'I'll get you for this, revenge will be sweet!' She whispered in Therese's ear. She grinned when she saw the blush creep up Therese's cheeks.  
Carol couldn't wait to get home and neither could Therese. They took a cab home and had a hard time keeping their hands off of eachother. Carol fumbled with her keys trying to open the apartmentdoor.  
They both stepped inside and Carol immediatly shut the door. Therese had walked further down the hall and took of her coat. Carol did the same, and before Therese could react she was being pushed against the nearest wall. 

'All that teasing you did got me all worked up.'

'That was exactly the plan!'

'You little minx!'

She put her mouth on Therese's neck and started unbuttoning her blouse. She pressed her thigh between Therese's legs, which caused a moan to come out of both their throats.  
She lowered her kisses towards Therese's chest. While her hand crept under her skirt. She could feel how wet she was through her panties. Therese moaned and pulled Carol's face up so she could kiss her hard. The kiss left them both breathless. Carol kissed her again and pushed two fingers past Therese's panties, filling her completely. She felt so incredibly soft, she started slowly moving her fingers. Therese dug her fingers into Carols shoulders whilst Carol's other arm held Therese up around her waist.   
Therese came fast, she almost felt embarresed. But Carol was not done yet.

'Let's continue this in bed.'

She lifted Therese up, who in turn put her legs around Carol's waist. She carried her to the bed and pit her down softly. She undressed Therese and with a little help she got out of her own clothes too.  
She stradled Therese and looked at her in all her naked glory. She would never get tired of that view.

'You look ravishing!'

Therese pulled her down for a languid kiss. She kissed her way down Therese's body giving attention to every part of her body. Untill Therese couldn't take it anylonger and put her hands in Carol's hair guiding her down to where she needed her most.  
Carol licked between her folds and started sucking gently on Therese's bud. She entered her with two fingers which made Therese cry out. She grabbed Carol's hair even harder. And after a few minutes she came for the second time that evening.   
When Carol looked up she saw Therese had her arm across her eyes with a big smile on her face.

'What are you smiling about, what's so funny?'

'You're incredible, I love you Carol!'

'I love you too, darling!'

They took some time getting their breaths back. And after a while Therese pushed Carol on to her back and stradled her. She gave Carol the most amazing orgasm and then some more. They didn't fall asleep untill the early hours of the morning.  
They woke up the next morning ( or maybe it should be afternoon) by a loud banging on the door.

'Carol I know your in there!' Get your ass out of bed!'

'Shit, what is Abby doing here this early? What time is it anyway?'

'It's 1 p.m.'

'Didn't know it was this late yet. I totally forgot Abby was coming by.'  
'Abby, give me a minute. I'll be right there.'

She quickly put on some clothes and went to open the door. Abby barged straight through the door.

'Goodmorning to you too, Abby'

'You know I was coming over today. But I bet Therese is here, so you probably have more important things to do!'

'Now don't you get all jeallous on me.'

'I'm not jeallous! I can't help your such a bad friend.'

They continued their friendly banter all the way to the kitchen.   
In the bedroom Therese quickly got dressed and joined them.

'Good to see you, kid.'

'Nice to see you too, Abby.'

'So does this mean you're living here now?'

'Only on the weekends.'

She walked over to Carol and gave her a quick kiss.  
The three of them chatted for hours. Carol and Therese had some breakfast, whilst Abby had some lunch. They ended the afternoon with some drinks and a nice homecooked dinner. Abby stayed untill the late hours of the evening.


	7. Rindy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese gets to meet Rindy again

After Abby left, Therese and Carol decide to go to bed. They fell asleep quite quickly. They slept naked and Therese wrapt herself around Carol's body.  
The next morning Therese was the first to wake up. Carol was fast asleep on her back. Therese hovered over Carol and started pressing kisses all over her face and chest.  
Carol started rousing from her sleep with the biggest smile on het face.

'Good morning, darling! What a great way to be woken up.'

'You looked irresistible.'

'Well I won't stop you!'

Therese continued kissing Carol. She could feel Carol spread her legs, which she took as an opportunity to put one of her own legs between them. She lowered her own body onto Carol's so that their cores were touching. They both moaned at the contact. Therese started slowly moving trying to create enough friction. Carol grabbed Therese's neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

Carol was bucking her hips into Therese. 

'This feels so good!'

'Faster baby!'

Therese started thrusting harder. Carol bit on Therese's shoulder to muffle a cry. After a few more thrusts they both came at the same time. Therese couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapsed on top of Carol.  
Carol was slowly caressing Therese's back, bringing them both back from their high.

They stayed in bed a while longer, it was sunday afterall. Later they took a shower together and things got heated quickly. 

Sunday evening they went out to dinner. And after dinner Carol drove Therese home. On the ride home Therese wanted to talk about the next weekend. She remembered it was Carol's turn to have Rindy for the weekend.

'How are you feeling about Rindy coming over next week?'

'I can't wait to see my little sweetpea again. How are you feeling about meeting her again?'

'Are you sure you want me there next week?'

'Ofcourse I want you there, you two are the most important people in my life. I want us three to spend time together.'

'Well I'm quite nervous about it. But I want to be there.'

'You've met her before, so you know it will be fine. Are we still taking her to the zoo?'

'I'd love to go to the zoo.'

They got to Therese's apartment. Carol looked around and kissed Therese. They said their goodbyes and promised to call everyday. Therese told Carol she would come to her on saturday.  
___

Harge dropped Rindy off at Carol's apartment on friday after dinner. Carol loved having Rindy in the apartment, it made it feel so much more like home. If only Therese was there already.  
She bathed Rindy and put her to bed. As Carol went to sleep in her own room Rindy crept into the room. She told Carol she couldn't sleep, but Carol knew it was only an excuse to sleep in her mother's bed. And Carol secretly loved it. She let her daughter climb into bed and snuggled close to her.

The next morning she made breakfast and got Rindy dressed. Rindy was sitting at the table drawing in her coloringbook when Therese showed up. Carol opened the door for her and gave her a passionate kiss. Which made Therese giggle.

'Aren't you in a good mood today!'

'Ofcourse I am, darling! I've got my two favorite girls with me now!'

They walked into the livingroom. Carol had already told Rindy that Therese was coming over. But the trip to the zoo was still a suprise for Rindy.

Therese walked over to Rindy and kneeled down next to her. 

'Hi Rindy, do you remember me?'

'Mommy told me you were coming, Terez.'

'Are you ready to go to the zoo today?'

Rindy looked from Therese to her mother with wide eyes. She couldn't believe her ears.

'Are we going to the zoo, mommy?!'

'Yeas sweetpea, mommy and Therese are going to take you to the zoo.'

Rindy turned to Therese again and said: 'I'm ready!'

'What is your favorite animal?'

'I like otters the best! What's your favorite?'

'Mine is a lion.'

'And you, mommy?'

'I like penguins.'

'Well we'll make sure to see all the animals. I even brought my camera so we can take pictures of the animals.'

'Can I take pictures too?'

'Rindy sweetpea, a camera is not a toy.'

'It's okay Carol. I'll teach you how to use it.'

They went to pack all the stuff they need for a day at the zoo. Carol had already prepared the lunch and snacks. They got in the car and drove to the zoo.


	8. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol, Therese and Rindy at the Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But life has been pretty busy...

The drive to the Zoo was full of laughter. Rindy seemed to really take a liking to Therese. Much to Carol's delight.  
The fact that Therese was initiating some car games like 'Guess what I see?' made Rindy even more excited.

It took them a while to get to the Zoo but Carol was happy that Therese's entertainment had kept Rindy from complaining.

They parked the car, got all their things and walked to the entrance. After getting their tickets they got a map of the Zoo.   
Carol asked Rindy where she wanted to go first. But she had a hard time making up her mind. Therese jumped in and said 'seeing otters are your favorite why don't we go there first?'

'That's a great idea, don't you think Rindy?'

'Yes mommy, let's go see the otters!'

Rindy grabbed her mothers hand and started running. Dragging Carol along with her. Leaving Therese in a fit of giggles. This was going to be a long and tiring day if they had to keep running after that little girl. 

'Wait up, not so fast. I can't keep up with you two!'

They stopped for a second and Carol turned around smiling.

'Slowpoke'

'I'm not a slowpoke! I just wasn't prepared.'

Now it was Rindy who was in a fit of giggles. Her mommy and Therese were acting so silly. She had never seen her mother so carefree.

They reached the otters and Rindy sat down and watched them go about. She was totally enthralled by these creatures.  
Carol and Therese sat next to eachother watching Rindy. Watching her was much more entertaining than watching the animals. Carol had the biggest smile on her face.

'You look gorgeous when you smile like that.'

'I'm just very happy right now. Having you and Rindy righthere. It's perfect. If only I could kiss you right now.'

Therese glanced around and when she saw nobody was watching she gave Carol a quick peck on the cheek.  
Carol was suprised by Therese's boldness.  
Therese meanwhile had taken out ger camera and was taking a picture of Rindy. After she took the picture she turned around and took a picture of Carol. She then took some time trying to take a picture of the otters, which was definitely harder than she thought. Carol was getting ready to move on.

'Are you gals ready to move on? Where should we go next?'

'Maybe we can go to the big cats.'

'Yeah I want to see some kitties!'

'Well, that's that!'

They walked towards the big cats and on the way stopped to look at some other animals like the elephants and other savannah animals.

Therese took some pictures of Carol and Rindy together without them noticing.

They got to the big cats and Therese was in awe of these great animals. She took some pictures and found Rindy looking at her curiously. 

'Do you want to try taking a picture?'

'Can I mommy?'

'As long as you're carefull'

'I promise mommy!'

Therese explained everything to Rindy. Who payed attention very closely to what Therese was saying. They took a long time trying to get the perfect shot. 

'When can I see the pictures?'

'I'll have to develop them first.'

'How long will that take?'

'I'll make sure to have them developed next time you come to visit your mommy.'

Satisfied with the answer Rindy sat down on the bench next to her mother. They decided it would be a good moment to have a lunchbreak.   
They ate their lunch and enjoyed the sunshine. Therese was glad she had taken some extra rolls of film in her camerabag because at this rate she was going to need many. It was such a beautiful day and Carol looked absolutely stunning.

After resting for about half an hour they moved on. They went to the aquarium and watched the fishes. Rindy decided she also wanted to have a fish as a pet. But Carol told her she would have to think about it before she decided. Which left Rindy a little bit disappointed. But it was soon forgotten when they moved on to the next enclosure. The last animals they went to see were the penguins, Carol's favorite. 

Therese went to buy Rindy a little stuffed otter. Which had Rindy jump around Therese's neck.   
In the end Therese decided to carry Rindy back to the car. They were all pretty exhausted. 

They got in the car and drove back home. Rindy was out like a light the whole ride back. Therese held Carol's hand all the way home.  
Carol carried Rindy in to the apartment and put her down on the couch.   
Carol and Therese went to make dinner. Carol woke Rindy up for dinner but the little girl could hardly keep her eyes open while she was eating.

After dinner they gave her a quick bath and put her to bed. After that they got in the shower together. They were exhausted but totally satisfied. This was a very good day.

'You can't imagine how happy I am!'

'Judging by the smile on your face, I think I can imagine!'

They took some time washing eachothers bodies. And kissed passionately.

They got in to bed together, but they were so tired they could hardly stay awake to kiss eachother goodnight.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy is very perceptive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But I've been busy the last couple of weeks. I hope you like this one!

The next morning Therese heard tiny little footsteps in the hallway. She felt the weight of Carol's arm on her waist. And judging by the calmness of Carol's breathing she was still fast asleep. The day at the Zoo had been truly exhausting to them both.  
Rindy slowly en quietly opened the bedroomdoor. She peered inside the room and Therese gestured to her to come over but be very quiet.   
Carol was roused slightly and moved her arm so Rindy could crawl inbetween them.   
They slept like that for another hour until Rindy really wanted to get up.

Carol and Rindy made pancakes together while Therese prepared some fresh orange juice.  
They only had a couple more hours until Harge would come and pick up Rindy again.

After breakfast Therese helped Rindy freshen up and get dressed. After that she got dressed herself. While Carol got ready Therese took out a colouring book and she and Rindy spend some time drawing it in.

'Terez, what's your favorite colour?'

Therese thought of Carol and said:  
'My favorite colour is red. How about yours?'

'Mine is purple! Mommy helped me pick the colour for my bedroom.'

'Well your bedroom looks very pretty indeed.'

After having drawn for a while Rindy suddenly looked at Therese and said:  
'Do you love my mommy?'

Therese was shocked at the question and didn't really know what to say. But Rindy continued: 'I saw you give mommy a kiss at the zoo. And you held her hand in the car. Mommy said that's what you do when you love someone.'

'Well I do really love your mommy. She's an amazing woman, don't you think?'

'I love my mommy very much too! And I'm happy you love mommy too!'

Carol had been standing in the hallway and had overheard the conversation. She had tears streaming down her face. She was very proud of Rindy and couldn't believe a little girl could be so perceptive of small gestures like that.

She wiped her eyes and walked into the room. Therese immediatly noticed her and was a little bit afraid she had said something wrong. She didn't know if Carol would mind her saying all this to Rindy.

Carol walked over to the two of them en gave each one a kiss. She sat down next to Therese and held her hand.   
'Rindy, I love you and I also love Therese very much. But this has to be our little secret. You can't tell daddy about Therese. Therese is our little secret, we don't want more people to fall in love with Therese now do we?'

'Okay mommy, I won't tell daddy.'

Carol was afraid Harge would take Rindy away from her once more if he found out she was letting Therese be around Rindy.

When Harge rang the doorbell Therese said goodbye to Rindy. She promised she would develop the photographs so she could see them next time. After saying goodbye she went to de bedroom so Harge wouldn't see her.   
But Carol managed to keep him at the door.

'Did you have a good time with mommy?'

'Yes daddy, we went to the zoo and saw lots of animals!'

'Did you now?!'

'Thank you for letting her stay Harge, I'll see you next time.'

'Sweetpea be a good girl and listen to daddy. I'll see you next month!'

She hugged Rindy and gave her a kiss before waving them out the door. She closed the door and walked to the bedroom.

'The coast is cleared, you can come out again.'

'No thanks, I'm fine right where I am.'

Therese was laying face down on the bed. She was still tired from spending the weekend with Rindy. Carol decided to lay down next to Therese. 

'Can you believe she noticed all those little things? It's extraordinary that kids pick up on those things.'

'Yeah it is. But I'm sure she could tell how happy you are.'

'It must have been a long time since she has seen me like this. Maybe that was a dead giveaway!'

'It probably was.'

'I'm going to call Abby and tell her how things went.'

'I'll just take a nap in the mean time.'

Within minutes Therese was fast asleep.  
Abby was delighted at Carol's stories from the weekend. She was very happy for Carol. Who she feels deserves all the happiness in the world. She and Carol would go and have dinner somewhere during the week to talk some more. 

After the conversation with Abby she cooked some food. When it was ready she woke up Therese for dinner. 

Therese decided it was time to make a decission. And she would tell Carol after dinner.  
They had a lovely chat about any and everything when Therese dropped a bombshell.

'Carol I've been thinking for some time now about our relationship and I'm ready to take the next step. I would like to come and live with you. If the offer is still standing?'

'Ofcourse the offer is still standing, darling! I want you here with me, you should've known by now!'

'I'll spend another week at my place so I can pack things. Maybe we can move my stuff next weekend?'

'I will arrange for some transportation, I'm sure someone from the store can help us. I can't wait for next week!'


	10. The move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese moves in with Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I've read a lot of great stories on here, and it made my story feel a bit weak. I needed to find some courage to write some more.

The week went by pretty quickly. Therese was kept very busy at work. And in the evening hours she went through all her stuff to see what she would take with her to Carol's apartment. No, it was now their apartment. She didn't need to take any furniture but there was one comfortable and lazy chair that she wanted to take.

Carol in the mean time had made arrangements with the landlord to make sure Therese's name was also on the lease.  
She asked two of the movers, who work at the shop to deliver furniture to customers, if they would like to make an extra buck this saturday. Which ofcourse they didn't mind.

It was friday evening and Therese phoned Carol to make arrangements. Carol and the movers would show up at 10 a.m. So Therese had to make sure she had everything packed by then.

A few minutes later Danny rang her doorbell.   
'Belivet! You want to come out for a drink?'

'I'm kind of busy Danny. I'm trying to pack the last of my things.'

'Why? Are you moving? You're not leaving your job right?!'

'No Danny, I'm just moving to a different apartment. But I am thinking about a career change.'

'I'll sure miss you when you peave the Times. But I do hope it's a nicer apartment than this one!'

'What?! You think this apartment is bad?'

'Nah I was just kidding! But you should get an upgrade, you deserve it.'

Over the past couple weeks Danny had noticed a change in Therese. She seemed a lot happier. He asked her to come and have a drink with a few guys from the newspaper but everytime she had an excuse not to go.  
Therese knew Danny was suspecting something but she hadn't discussed Carol with him. She didn't know what he would think. He had seen the pictures of Carol. When he came over to help her paint after that terrible ending to their roadtrip.

'Do you need help? I can stay for a couple hours. I'll go drinking afterwards.'

'That would be nice Danny!'

'Where areyou moving to?'

'Madison Avenue'

'Can you afford that?'

'I'll be sharing the rent with someone.'

'Do I know this someone.'

Therese started to blush.

'You might have seen pictures of her.'

'Do you mean the woman you went on that trip with?'

'Yes'

'Doesn't she live in the country?'

'She did, but she got divorced and moved to the city.'

'I'd like to meet her sometime.'

'Well if you come over to help carrying the boxes tomorrow you might.'

'I will drop by to give a hand.'

'Thanks Danny!'

'And Therese, I'm really happy for you.'

Therese blushed again. It seemed Danny knew what Carol means to her. 

'Thanks Danny, but will you keep this between us?'

'Ofcourse'

The packed and chatted some more. Therese told him about her dreams of being a stage designer. Which Danny fully supported. And when everything was boxed Danny left to go hang with his buddy's.

Carol woke up early the next morning. She has been over the moon all week. Therese saying she wants to move in with her made her that happiest woman on earth.  
Ofcourse she had to go out to dinner with Abby to share the news. And Abby had been very delighted by the news.

Carol had told the movers to meet her at Therese's apartment. Carol went there a bit earlier. When she rang the doorbell a very sleepy Therese opened the door to let her in. Which gave them some time to share a few kisses before the movers arrived.

'I can't wait for this move to be over! I've been daydreaming about it all week.'

'Me too. By the way Danny is coming to help us too. He really wants to meet you.'

'Well it's always nice to have an extra pair of strong arms to help us. Does he know about us?'

'He asked me who I was moving in with. So I told him your name. He remembered you from our trip. And I guess he figured out the rest. He said he's happy for me, so I'm pretty sure he knows. But he won't tell anyone.'

'It's nice he's looking out for you.'

'Yeah Danny is a great guy.'

The movers arrived at 10 a.m. sharp. Danny arrived a little later, slightly hungover. But eager to help.  
And he was happy to have met Carol. Who he seemed very impressed by. Therese's is one lucky lady.

The move went pretty smoothly. They were done somewhere mid afternoon. The livingroom full of boxes. A lot of them contained photography equipment. The gave the movers their money and gave Danny a few bucks too. Who in return demanded to be invited over for dinner sometime. Which Carol was happy to agree to.

Everyone left and Carol and Therese were alone in their apartment for the first time. Carol finally felt like the apartment was her home.   
She couldn't wait to share her bed this evening and show Therese how much this means to her.


	11. Make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol shows Therese how much she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Here's a short little one. Hope you like it!

It had been a long day. After Danny left they lounged on the couch for a little while longer.  
Carol decided it would be nice to take a relaxing bath. Eventhough they had plenty of help, it had still been an exhausting day.  
She went to fill the bathtub and light some candles.  
She got undressed and climbed into the bathtub.

'Therese darling, will you come join me taking a bath?'

'Ofcourse! I could never say no to an offer like that!'

'I think we deserve some relaxation after todays hard work.'

'We sure do!'

By the time Therese reached the bathroom she was practically undressed already. She only had her panties left on.

'Someones eager to get in here! Now I've missed your little show.'

'Sorry Carol, but I couldn't wait!'

She let Carol clumsily take of her panties. And climbed into the bathtub. Sitting in between Carol's legs. She leaned back, feeling Carol's nipples harden against her back.  
She sighed and felt completely relaxed. She almost fell asleep from Carol's steady rythm of breathing.

It wasn't long until Carol's hands started to wander. Which took Therese out of her slumber. Carol started by stroking up and down her arms. She reached up under Therese's arms and caught her breast. She massages them and could feel Therese's nipples harden against her palms. She started pinching her nipples. A deep moan could be heard from Therese.

She started adding some kisses to Therese's neck. And after a few minutes one of her hands wandered down to the soft patch of curls and beyond.  
As soon as her fingers stroked Therese's bud, Therese arched her back.   
Carol took this incentive to let her fingers further between Therese's folds. She could feel the warmth and softness of Therese's aroussal.

'Please don't stop babe.'

This was all Carol needed to use her fingers and enter Therese.  
Therese tried to turn her head so she could kiss Carol.   
Therese's breathing became faster and shallower. And Carol could feel her getting close.  
While keeping her fingers moving in and out of Therese. She gave one last squeeze to Therese's breast with her other. Before moving that hand down to start rubbing Therese's bud.   
This pushed Therese over the edge. She started shaking and started to arch her back and lift her hips.   
Carol had to use some strength to keep her down. She kept stroking Therese untill the orgasm had subsided.

'Wow, that was the best orgasm I've ever had!'

'You were so relaxed, maybe that helped a bit?  
I just wanted to make you feel, how happy and loved you make me feel.'

'Well I think you succeeded!'

'Should we get out of here and move this to the bedroom?'

'Excellent idea!'

The slowly got out of the bathtub. Therese's legs were still a bit shaky.  
They took time drying eachothers bodies.  
Lying down on the matress facing eachother. They shared some passionate kisses.   
Therese wanted to return the favor. But both were so exhausted the quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
